guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Infuse Health
Scourge Sacrifice Will Scourge Sacrifice kill anyone infusing? :Infuse is lose health, not sacrifice — Skuld 05:43, 20 October 2006 (CDT) I have seen a monk kill themself using this spell Torment 17:58, 3 March 2007 (GMT) Probably Scourge Healing, or was taking damage already Kirtar If you get down to about 30 health or less you can switch to a low set and infuse again and you will die.68.116.173.168 21:41, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Yet, without influential gear and/or DP, it is impossible to die using this. :You won't die if you infuse with only one health. You lose nothing and the target gets nothing (besides divine favor). --Fyren 08:31, 24 May 2007 (CDT) Aura of the Lich Does Aura of the Lich affect this?--Relyk 07:46, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :Your health will be halved under AotL so you will only have half as much to lose, if that's what you meant. --Fyren 19:11, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Could someone please see if AotL will half the loss, or quarter it. Does "half damage from all sources" include health loss? I know health loss isnt damage, but neither is sacrifice, which Aura quarters. Not that Infuse would be effective with half hp, but still a point of interest.--**hobo1134** 00:16, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :Aura has no effect (other than the half health, of course), just tested. BTW: I'm not a year late, that was just added. Zefir 01:26, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::It halves sacrifice. But this isn't sacrifice, so I don't think it will affect the life loss from this. --Shadowcrest 02:03, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :::I think people ask because AotL isn't supposed to halve sacrifice, so it might halve other things that it shouldn't. Zefir 04:05, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::::In any case, that would halve/quarter the amount of healing, and so would be pretty useless. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:06, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, if it quartered life loss, it would be useful in that with 600 health, you could heal for 202.5 (health plus DF), for 10 energy with quarter second cast time, it would make a half descent spike heal, while helping keep a monk alive (which can be a problem in TA) -especially with those annoyind SoJ spike groups. *shudder*--**hobo1134** 00:23, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::With AotL on you lose half your health. Just tested. --Shadowcrest 00:55, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::OK then. It still halves the healing power of this skill though. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:57, 28 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Well, then I think we all agree AotL and Infuse Health is a horrible combo. Thanks for the testing. --**hobo1134** 02:38, 28 February 2008 (UTC) (Reseting Indent)Probably the funnest test I've done in a while. Nothing like a 300 health infuse. Zefir 02:59, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :lol yeah. If it had worked, I would have actually tried it in RA. Lol I can only imagine how many times I would have called a noob. --**hobo1134** 03:06, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Heroes It seems that heroes don't like to use this skill, I have to force them to use it. )-: -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 21:00, 11 May 2007 (CDT) :Heroes really don't like to sac life to heal...they won't use Blood Bond unless someone is under about 10% health. --[[User:Deathwing|''Deathwing]] 21:08, 11 May 2007 (CDT) ::Well, then maybe they'll Infuse the same way. Tycn 21:28, 11 May 2007 (CDT) My heroes constantly misuse infuse health and die :S, they even use it on stupid minions :Heroes only seem to use infuse health on minions in small parties. My heroes never use infuse health on minions in 8 party groups; they seem to use it quite effectively actually, using it on allies with around 15% hp. 72.211.238.37 20:26, 2 July 2007 (CDT) Healing Touch This seems really obvious so I'm going to post this here before I put it on the article in case it's been removed eleventy million times. Does following this up with Healing Touch seem a reasonable idea for Monk Primaries, since it's only a touch range skill and heals lots? Leeroythefeared 19:22, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :If you mean in PvP, no. A monk with infuse should usually take something more useful for the slot and let the other monk(s) on the team cover the heal. If you mean in PvE, no clue. Do people use infuse in PvE? --Fyren 20:32, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :: i DID....then I kinda stopped listening to the Effective Monk Guide. Leeroythefeared 18:02, 10 July 2007 (CDT) :::In response to Fyren it is an extremely effective skill to have in Alliance Battles but you are in teams of four so many teams (if they have a healer) will have no more than one Monk/healer. Therefore, unless you spend your time hanging around the ressurection shrine being healed by the Monks there, Healing Touch is invaluable - Russell Willis 08:09, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::::I'm putting it up on the article then. Leeroythefeared 09:55, 15 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Healing generally sucks when you are the only monk. Don't use healing monks in 4 man. 67.162.10.70 09:56, 15 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::I would say healing monks can be effective in RA and TA...Glimmer of Light and infuse health followed by healing touch and such...--**hobo1134** 00:10, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Or you could Infuse then WoH yourself, like every good PvP monk does... 19:42, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :Wasn't as strong back then; timestamp more --- -- (s)talkpage 19:43, 28 October 2008 (UTC) I use infuse followed by healing touch in PVE with unyielding aura to great effect, granted...I think WoH would do pretty much the same with less effort, but i hate that skill so much. Also that combo saps some mana lol. 07:01, 10 August 2009 (UTC) sharpie Grenths Balance Seems like a helpful way to get your health down and use Grenths Balance. the note about not being able to kill yourself with infuse is untrue. At 1 health an infuse will round up on the health loss meaning you will lose 1 health which will kill you. :If you infuse with 1 health, you will lose no health and heal for nothing but your divine favor bonus. Infuse rounds ''down. --Fyren 15:48, 28 July 2007 (CDT) Healer's Boon Does Infuse Health receive benefit from Healer's Boon? -71.9.38.154 05:57, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Yes. Healer's Boon affects all direct healing prayers spells, with enough health it's possible to heal for over 500hp with Healer's Boon + Infuse (Including DF). So you mean that if: HB +50% healing, Healing Prayers 16, the caster has 500 hp, then he uses Infuse, loses 250 hp, but since half of 138% is another 69%, you'll be healing for almost 210% of the energy lost? Over 500 hp in one heal plus DF? Or it works as HB boosts the amount of health you infused, then being even more efficient than my previous example (like over 550 health)? --201.139.128.103 03:20, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Incorrect Note "It is possible to kill yourself with Infuse Health, if your health is below 0 (it will still show 1) and you infuse with below 1 health, you will die." This is not true, i have just tried repeatedly infusing at 1 health at i didn't die. It is only possible to kill yourself if you switch to a weapon set with lower health than the one you have equiped when you are at 1hp. Proof: :"Your health was not below 1, so you didnt die. If you use some health booster, and strip it so you have -X hp, you'll die. Read the note more carfully next time, please. You can also die of Healing when you have negative HP, but aren't healed enough (say, -300, and get healed for 100, you're dead). --- -- (s)talkpage 12:44, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::Just tried again with no weapon at all equiped and no health increases on my armour...still didnt die. If you strip a health boost it is the removal of the health boost that kills you, not infuse health - you could achieve the same by saccing your health down with BiP and changing weapon sets--Cobalt | Talk 12:47, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::I have now done a further test with a +30hp weapon set equipped. I got my health to exactly 30 then switched to no weapon set (so -30hp) putting my health at 0 - though it still said one as the note suggested. I then infused and still didn't die. Am i still misinterpreting or is something wrong?--Cobalt | Talk 12:55, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :::Ok nvm. I see the way negative health is handled has been changed. It used to be that if you changed weapon sets and would put yourself at a negative value you would instantly die (i once killed myself that way while waiting for an opposing party to join in HA :(). This is why i didnt think to test that. However it seems your right and now you are allowed to have a negative health value without instant death --Cobalt | Talk 12:58, 29 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I said I tested it and then put a note here on how to do it the easy way --Gimmethegepgun 16:26, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Kill yourself It is possible to kill yourself with Infuse without having negative health. Go to the Isle of the Nameless, take Infuse Health and Channeling to keep your energy up, then stand in the middle of one of the AoE testing areas. You can spam infuse on one of the friendly targets or a Master of Winds and kill yourself if you infuse when your health is 1. Dragnmn talk 15:52, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :It's just faster if you switch weapons, tbh. GW rounds most numbers 0.5 up, so half of 1=~1. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 16:46, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::you wont kill yourself when you change sets, you get 1 health and die at next infuse. just to say it clear Meraida 18:48, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :::You could bring a Vampiric Weapon swap, too. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 22:48, 10 December 2008 (UTC) If you infuse with negative health, will it subtract health from your target?--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 17:04, 9 May 2009 (UTC) omega heal If u put like o shit load of enchantments on ur self and u use symbiosis u can get ur health to like 3000 and then u infuse =OMEGA heal!! i luv doing that and then using Grenths balance on rotscale --Tomez28 00:35, November 2, 2009 (UTC) User:Tomez28